Nothing But Time
by AK1028
Summary: In the future, Team Rocket has taken over everything by using Celebi and Dialga's powers. Now two siblings, Trina and Dustin, must go back in time to stop Giovanni once and for all. The task might sound easy but that sound easy - are never easy... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhen in the future_

"...so this is the gateway?"

A young woman with raven shoulder length hair and stunning chocolate brown eyes crinkled her nose at the sight before her. She was about 16 years old wearing a torn black dress, with a blue jacket, a green backpack, and wearing a red baseball cap. The gateway was there and she was rather...disappointed by it. But then again... She was about to finish that thought when a voice caught her attention.

"What were you expecting? The best porthole ever?"

That voice belonged to her younger brother. He was about 15 years old, with really short red hair, aqua eyes, wearing a dirty yellow shirt, torn blue shorts, and red shoes. Their names were Dustin and Trina, a Pokémon sibling team.

Trina groaned as she started to admit, "Well, actually yes. I mean for Pete's sake, Dustin, after hearing all about this gateway..."

Dustin interrupted, "I know, I know. But at least we finally made it here."

Trina smiled a bit at that. Ever since she was two and Dustin was one, Team Rocket had taken over the world. According to the research of their friend, Chris, Team Rocket somehow used the power of Celebi and Dialga to corrupt the timeline, making them the most powerful and evil team. Trina and Dustin's parents were apart of the resistance to get back to the past, to defeat Team Rocket. Sadly, their entire operation was washed down the drain and Team Rocket had killed the resistance. The Battle Frontier Brains had taken in Trina, Dustin, Chris, and their friends.

Anabel was a second mother to both Trina and Dustin. Trina had the most respect out of her friends, instantly becoming the leader.

"This is true," Dustin stated.

Suddenly, as the two siblings were about to enter the gateway, a Hyper Beam caught their attention. They spun around and saw a Tyranitar, looking uite mean and fierce.

Trina groaned, "Oh great..."

That's when they saw Giovanni himself. Granted, he was older now but everyone could recognize the man that changed the world. And the world was terrible. Practically everything was destroyed and all of the wild Pokémon either captured and experimented on - or was captured and used as a slave to Team Rocket. It made Trina and Dustin sick to their stomachs to see their Pokémon friends in such pain.

Giovanni stated, "Finally found you."

Trina took out a poke ball as she replied, "Well, you aren't gonna go back to the past."

Dustin also took a poke ball and responded, "We are gonna stop ya!"

Just before the two siblings were about to throw their poke balls, a Weavile appeared and used its Blizzard on Tyranitar. Coming over was Justin. He was 16 years old, had short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a light purple jacket, white jeans, a dark purple bag, and white shoes.

Justin commented, "Allow me."

Trina started to protest, "But Justin!"

Justin hissed, "Just go! Stop this madness!"

Trina hesitated but reluctantly did as she was told as she and Dustin made a beeline for the gateway. Giovanni snapped his fingers two of his operatives, Lyonel and Millicent, went after them. Lyonel was 17 years old, had dark red short hair, blue eyes, wearing a black Team Rocket uniform. His partner since he was young was Millicent. She was also 17 years old, had short curly green hair, purple eyes, wearing a black Team Rocket uniform as well.

Lyonel called, "Pick of the pace, Millicent!"

Millicent hissed, "I hear ya, I hear ya!"

Trina jumped through the gateway with Dustin behind her as well as Lyonel and Millicent. The gateway closed as Justin hoped that they made it safe and sound to the past. _'Good luck you two,'_ he thought, as he battled Giovanni.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kids Network Studios Presents<strong>

_In Association with TimPrime1 studios and Toonami_

**Nothing But Time**

* * *

><p><em>Present, Kalos Region<em>

Ash Satoshi Ketchum was on his way to compete for his next badge. With him were Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. They were all on a Pokemon journey together. Ash wants to be a Pokemon master, while Serena is interested in various PokéVision videos and is pursuing a journey in performing. As they stopped for lunch, bringing out their Pokemon of Pikachu, Fletchender, Froakie, Hawlucha, Fennekin, Bunnelby, Dedenne, and Chespin. While all of the Pokemon started to have some fun, Ash went to the lake, alone. Pikachu was a tad worried about its master but knew that Ash would be okay after their Kalos journey, right?

Ash sat by the lake as he took out a lure that was in his top pocket. It was the special lure that his best friend, Misty Kasumi Waterflower gave him when he was going up against Brandon, the Battle Pyramid King. The 16 year old sighed, missing her.

"You okay Ash," a voice asked, startling the teen.

Ash looked as he saw Serena and breathed, "Serena..."

"Funny how you remember my name now compared to when we first re-met," Serena joked. Ash laughed at that. Serena was the same age of him but since her mother wanted her to be a Rhyhorn racer like herself, Serena really did not get her first Pokemon till she was 16. She saw the lure and asked, "What's that?"

Ash showed it to her and answered, "Something that I should've told you about a long time ago."

Serena raised an eyebrow as she asked, "And that would be?"

Ash took a deep breath and was about to tell her about Misty when they heard a scream coming from the campsite. Ash groaned as he ran back there with Serena. Of all of the days for Team Rocket to show up...

* * *

><p><em>Veilstone City, Sinnoh<em>

"Well, it is nice to finally meet the Cerulean City gym leader," Maylene gushed.

Misty blushed. She couldn't believe it. A few hours ago, she was stuck at the gym and now, here she was with the Veilstone City gym leader and someone named Reggie. Daisy had felt really bad that they had gone all over the world without Misty so she, Lily, and Violet sent her on own trip around the world. (Course Misty had to literally beg her sisters to not hand out badges.) Misty was now 16 with long red hair (pulled into a high ponytail), wearing a yellow blouse, dark blue shorts with a see green belt, an orange backpack, and yellow and red shoes.

"Well, the youngest one anyways," Reggie corrected, smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you, Misty."

"Why thank you, Reggie," Misty replied, smiling now.

Reggie was about to add something else but a voice stopped him.

"So she's the Cerulean City gym leader?"

Misty spun around and saw a 16 year old man standing there. He had short mauve hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a torn dark purple jacket, torn black jeans, and a dark purple over-the-shoulder bag, and dark purple shoes. Next to him was a 16 year old woman. She had long brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple blouse, white jeans, a white pouch around her waist, white shoes, and a silver locket around her neck.

Reggie started to say, "Oh Misty, I want you to meet..."

Paul interrupted, "The name is Paul and this is Ranee. And I challenge you to a Pokemon match."

Ranee nagged, "Now Paul, there's no need to be rude."

Misty stated, "It's okay, I accept his challenge."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Welp. What a start. Let's hope this takes off for Pokeshipping week! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Somewhere in the Present_

Trina groaned as she sat up. She rubbed her aching head as she looked around. Dustin was next to her, groaning himself.

She asked, "Dustin, are you okay?"

Dustin nodded as he answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just wondering where we are."

Trina stated, "Yeah, me too."

"Hey! You there!"

Both Trina and Dustin spun around as they saw a rather rough looking trainer. And he was pointing straight at Trina.

Trina asked, "And you are...?"

The man answered, "My name is Robert. And I am here to battle any Pokemon trainer. You look like a rather strong opponent."

Dustin got in the middle as he stated, "Now hold on. If you want her, you will have to go through me, her brother."

"Very well," Robert replied, throwing a poke ball.

With a flash of light, a Swoobat appeared.

"Swoo," said the Courting Pokemon.

Dustin saw a pond nearby as he threw his poke ball. With a flash of light, a Dewgong appeared.

"Dew," said the Sea Lion Pokemon.

Robert commanded, "Swoobat, Psychic!"

Swoobat's eyes started to glow a blue color and before it could control the Water/Ice type, Dustin reacted.

Dustin countered, "Dewgong, Aurora Beam!"

Dewgong's horn started to glow as a rainbow light hit the Psychic/Flying type rather hard.

_I wanna be the very best_  
><em>Like no one ever was<em>  
><em>To catch them is my real test<em>  
><em>To train them is my cause<em>

___I will travel across the land_  
><em>Searching far and wide<em>  
><em>Teach Pokémon to understand<em>  
><em>The power that's inside<em>  
><em>(Power inside)<em>__

____Pokémon... It's you and me_  
><em>I know it's my destiny<em>  
><em>(Pokémon!)<em>  
><em>Ooh, you're my best friend<em>  
><em>In a world we must defend<em>___

Meanwhile in Kalos; Ash was battling a trainer (after blasting off Team Rocket yet again), whom was using an Ariados. The Long Leg Pokemon looked rather scary as it spun its Spider Web.

The trainer commanded, "Ariados, String Shot!"

Ariados fired the white string straight at Pikachu.

Ash quickly reacted, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Pikachu quickly dodged the white string and ran straight at Ariados with blinding speed, hitting the Bug/Poison type. Serena cheered rather loudly for her crush, much to Clemont's disappointment. Oh how he wanted to be the one that she would cheer for and NOT Ash. Bonnie felt bad for her older brother but knew that she would keep trying to get Serena to be Clemont's wife.

___Pokémon!  
><em>_____A heart so true  
><em>_____Our courage will pull us through  
><em>_____You teach me and I'll teach you  
><em>_____Po-ké-mon___

______(Gotta catch 'em)  
><em>_____Gotta catch 'em  
><em>_____Gotta catch 'em all______

_______Ev'ry challenge along the way  
><em>_With courage I will face  
><em>_I will battle ev'ry day  
><em>_To claim my rightful place_______

In Sinnoh, Paul and Misty were having their battle. Paul had wisely gone with Electivire while Misty was using Corsola.

Paul commanded cooly, "Electivire, Brick Break."

"Elect," said the electric type as its arm started to glow a white color.

Misty quickly reacted, "Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

"Corsola," said the Water/Rock type as it fired the glowing pins at Electrivire.

The Spike Cannon hit its mark, making the Brick Break stop in its tracks. Reggie was rather impressed by Misty's strength, remembering his own battle with Daisy way back when. Ranee and Maylene were rather impressed as well. Ranee had never battled Misty either but was rather impressed by what she saw. The Water Pokemon gym leader was good.

_Come with me, the time is right_

_There's no better team, yeah!_  
><em>Arm in arm we'll win the fight<em>  
><em>It's always been our dream<br>___(It's always been our dream)__

_Pokémon... It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_  
><em>(Pokémon!)<em>  
><em>Ooh, you're my best friend<em>  
><em>In a world we must defend<em>

Dustin commanded, "Dewgong, Blizzard!"

Dewgong took a deep breath as it expelled the chilling Ice type move towards Swoobat.

The trainer yelled, "Dodge it!"

But it was too late. Blizzard had taken out the Psychic/Flying type pretty easily, leaving the trainer to gap at Dewgong's power. Trina celebrated her brother's victory as the trainer ran off, capturing the attention of Iris and Cilan. The Dragon trainer and the former gym leader were puzzled by this as Trina instantly knew where they were. They were in the Unova Region.

__Pokémon... A heart so true__

__Our courage will pull us through_  
><em>You teach me and I'll teach you<em>  
><em>Po-ké-mon<em>_

_(Gotta catch 'em)_  
><em>Gotta catch 'em<em>  
><em>Pokémon!<em>

Pikachu had defeated Ariados as the trainer recalled it and ran off.

"We did it, Pikachu," Ash cheered, hugging the electric type.

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied, smiling.

As his friends congratulated him, Ash looked out towards the field and could've sworn that he saw the ghosts of Misty and Brock. They were cheering for them - just as they did when he was a rookie. It brought a sudden tear to his eye. While he did miss them both dearly (and stayed in touch with them every other day), he wished that they were traveling with them again.

"Ash?"

The raven haired trainer looked and saw that Serena had called him, looking quite worried.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

Ash looked out towards the field and saw that the ghosts were gone as he answered, "Y-yeah...I'm fine..."

Serena frowned at this as she wondered if Ash was telling the truth or not.

__Pokémon... It's you and me_  
><em>I know it's my destiny<em>  
><em>Pokémon, ooh you're my best friend<em>  
><em>In the world we must defend<em>  
><em>Pokémon... A heart so true<em>_

_Our courage will pull us through_  
><em>You teach me and I'll teach you<em>  
><em>Po-ké-mon<em>  
><em>(Gotta catch 'em)<em>  
><em>Gotta catch 'em<em>  
><em>Gotta Catch 'em all!<em>  
><em>Pokémon!<em>

As Electivire went down to Corsola, making Paul furious, Misty celebrated. She was really proud of her Pokemon as she looked out towards the forest, seeing the spirit of Ash there. She tried not to gasp as she saw the smile on his face. Her knees nearly turned to jelly. She was in love with him. It wasn't until Maylenne came up to her and congratulated her for her victory. Oh how she wanted to see Ash again...but the next time...she hoped it was in person...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Trying to make these chapters to match the days of Pokeshipping week. Today is Stages of Their Relationship. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Iris and Cilan had introduced themselves to Dustin and Trina and instantly felt a connection to them, though they didn't know why. The four trainers sat down and had some lunch, made by Cilan. Axew started to play with Pansage and Dewgong.

Iris sipped on her tea as she asked, "So you are both Pokémon trainers?"

Trina fidgeted with her cup (not knowing if they could tell them if they were from the future or not) and answered, a bit hesitant, "We are..."

Dustin smiled (not really all that worried) as he stated, "Actually, Trina is more of the Pokémon trainer than I am. I'm a Water Pokémon researcher and trainer."

Cilan turned from his pot and as he was stirring, replied, "That's fascinating, Dustin."

Trina got up from her seat rather quickly as she asked, "Can you excuse us for a minute?" With that, she grabbed her brother from his seat and pulled him off to the side. She questioned, "What do you think you are doing?"

Dustin answered, "Telling the truth. We can do what we want now. We are in the past."

Trina stated, "Exactly! We're in the past where we are even a thought in our parent's mind yet!"

Dustin asked, "What does this have to do with us telling them what we do as trainers? Especially when we are going to be erased for history anyhow?"

Trina was about to answer when she realized that Dustin was right. As long as they didn't reveal who they truly were, they should be fine...right?

She sighed and answered, "Okay, okay. You're right. Great Arceus I hate saying that..."

Dustin grinned from ear-to-ear as he stated, "I know you do. You might be older but I am getting wise."

Trina raised an eyebrow as she replied, "Says the boy who put food coloring into mom's pool and made all of the Pokemon sick for a week?"

Dustin protested, "Cut me a Slakoth! I was only 5!"

Trina giggled at her little brother as she responded, "I love making fun of you. It's so easy!"

* * *

><p><em>Back in Sinnoh...<em>

Reggie declared, "Electivire is unable to battle! Corsola wins! The victor of this match is Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City!"

Misty celebrated as she hugged her tired but thrilled Water/Rock type.

"We did it," she gushed.

"Corsola," said the little Coral Pokemon, defiantly exhausted.

"I have to admit, those two are a strong team," Maylene stated.

Lucario, who was next to her and Ranee, grunted. Paul quietly recalled Electivire, looking at the brown haired girl. Ranee saw this as she blushed, hastily going over to Misty.

"Congrats, Misty," Ranee commented.

"Hey, thanks," Misty stated. She then added, "Your boyfriend is really strong."

Ranee turned beat red if that was even possible as there was a small blush across Paul's face. Reggie saw this and smiled. He knew that Paul had feelings for her, since the two of them had some history together and Paul managed to kiss her when they were only 9.

She corrected, "Actually, we're not dating."

Misty's face softened at this as she was expecting a bigger reaction from Ranee. Whenever someone accused her and Ash that they were dating, her denial was pretty strong. She still had feelings for her best friend but she would never be the one to admit it...would she?

Misty stated, softly, "I know how you feel."

Ranee perked up at this as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Misty was the one to blush now. Could she really tell this compete and utter stranger? She barely knew Ranee. She had seen her compete in the Sinnoh League Conference against Tobias along with Paul and Ash. But she barely knew their personal side. However, from what she could tell, Ranee was a sweet caring soul and Paul...well...he didn't seem to care.

She finally answered, "I have a crush on my best friend too..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Kalos...<em>

Nurse Joy stated, "Your Pokemon are now back to perfect health!"

Ash replied, as Pikachu jumped into his arms, "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu added.

As Ash was thanking Nurse Joy, Serena was in deep thought. Ash was acting a bit strange lately and she didn't know why. Granted she knew Ash since they were kids but never saw him again until recently, she could honestly say that her love for Ash...had grown. The way that he cared for Pokemon took her breath away and how he seemed so brave and confident made her heart pound in her chest. There was no doubt - it was love.

Clemont looked at the girl and sighed sadly. He knew that he didn't stand a chance with Serena, since she was crushing on Ash. The only good news that Clemont had was either Ash was too dense to notice or he was in love with someone else. As much as he wanted to know the truth, the less he didn't. He didn't want to end up getting hurt in the end. Bonnie was the only one that knew every side of the story. Though she was only 9, she was rather bright kid.

As her Dedenne poked its head out of her purse, she smiled as she went over to Ash, gaining Clemont and Serena's attention.

Bonnie asked, "Hey, Ash?"

Ash bent down to Bonnie's eye level (like he did with Max when they were traveling through Hoenn) and asked, "Yes, Bonnie?"

Bonnie questioned, "Well...you said you were from Pallet Town, right?"

Ash answered, nodding, "Right."

Bonnie asked, "Well, what is Kanto like? Do you have parents there? What was your Kanto journey like?"

Clemont started to nag, "Bonnie, that's enough..."

Ash chuckled as he stated, "It's okay, Clemont. I'd be happy to tell Bonnie here about my journeys."

Serena got an idea forming in her head as she replied, "Well, why not tell us all so you aren't repeating yourself all over again?"

Ash responded, with a smile, "Sure, be glad to!"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu, smiling.

So that night, Ash started to tell the tales of his adventures. While Bonnie got excited and Clemont was interested, Serena was jealous...of Misty. She didn't know why but the way Ash spoke of her specifically, there was a trace of...love and sadness in his voice. Was she his girlfriend? And if so, why did she return to the Cerulean City gym? There were so many questions rolling around in her head that she eventually went to bed with a really bad headache.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hope to bring all three stories together soon. Serena is starting to get jealous of Misty! You guys know what to do. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're next stop is Kalos," Ranee asked, as she drank tea with Misty and Paul.

Reggie had offered to escort Maylene and Lucario back to the gym.

"Yes and I'm really excited," Misty answered, knowing that in Kalos was Ash himself.

"I've always wanted to go to Kalos," Ranee gushed, jealous.

"Well, you can come with me, Ranee," Misty offered, smiling.

"Really," Ranee asked, now giddy.

Misty smiled a bit more as she answered, "Really!"

Ranee looked up and stated, "Wait, are you serious? You barely know me!"

Misty giggled as she replied, "I know enough. So what do you say?"

Ranee responded, "What can I say but yes! This is a dream come true!"

Paul rolled his eyes as he commented, "Girls..."

Ranee was the one to roll her eyes now as she playfully responded, "Boys."

Paul said nothing but the way Misty was trying her hardest not to giggle, she was getting really excited. She had a new friend in Ranee and she was going to Kalos soon! This was a dream come true for her.

Misty took Ranee's arm and stated, "Ignore him, Ranee, and let's go shopping for our new adventure!"

Ranee smiled wide as she replied, "You had me at ignore him!"

With that, the two girls gleefully headed out, leaving annoyed Paul behind. (But then again, when is he NEVER annoyed?)

* * *

><p>Back in Unova, Trina and Dustin said their goodbyes to Iris and Cilan, also heading to Kalos.<p>

Trina commented, "I can't believe we're going to Kalos! It's the most romantic region in the world."

Dustin rolled his eyes as he stated, "What is with girls loving the Kalos region? I mean, who cares about that? I know I don't."

Trina was the one to roll her eyes now and replied, "Cause boys don't care about romance til they mature a bit."

Dustin asked, "Are you saying I'm not mature?"

Trina answered, "Hey, you were the one that put the food coloring into the water tanks and got the Pokemon sick!"

Dustin stated, protesting, "In my defense, I was just a kid!"

Trina groaned as she replied, "You are worse than dad!"

Just saying that, the two siblings looked sad - missing their father. They remained silent as they got to the docks. Oh how they wanted to make sure that their father would be alive for a very long time...and their mother too. Even though they were grossly in love until the end, Trina and Dustin wanted to see them alive again. With that, they got on the boat that was headed for Kalos.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Sinnoh...<em>

Misty was now wearing a one piece blue swimsuit, dark blue shorts, light blue sandals, and a sky blue backpack. She had her long red hair in a high ponytail as a voice captured her attention.

"Misty?"

The Cerulean City gym leader spun around and saw the Veilstone City girl behind her. She was wearing a beautiful purple long sleeved blouse, a long white skirt, a dark purple backpack, and white sneakers. Her locket shined, as if it had been polished recently.

"Wow Ranee," Misty stated, awed. "You look beautiful."

Ranee blushed out of sincerity and replied, "T-thanks you do too."

Misty smiled as she knew the right choice in her traveling partner. The two girls payed for their new clothes as they headed to Ranee's house. To their surprise, Reggie and Maylene were already there.

Ranee asked, "What is Reggie and Maylene doing here?"

Elizabeth (Ranee's mom) hugged her and answered, "That doesn't matter. What does is that Paul told us, sweetie. We just wanted to see you off."

Ranee smiled, though a bit surprised that Paul actually cared to tell her parents as she returned the hug from her mom.

Misty perked up at this and asked, "Where is Paul, anyhow?"

Reggie shrugged as he answered, "Wish I knew. I could never figure out that younger brother of mine."

Ranee hugged her father next as Roy stated, "Well, we know that our daughter is in good hands with you, Miss Waterflower."

Misty smiled at that and replied, "Thank you, Mr. Katina. And please, call me Misty."

Roy smiled as they headed out to the pier. Ranee couldn't believe her luck. She was going on an all new adventure. She couldn't wait to see the all new Pokemon that awaited her and Misty. The two girls got on the boat as the boat eventually left. Both of the girls waved until they could no longer see shore.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Kalos...<em>

"What?!" Ash said, on the video phone.

"Pi ka," Pikachu added, surprised.

"It's, like, true," Daisy stated.

Ash had called the Cerulean City gym, to hopefully talk to Misty. But what he got instead was Daisy.

"She got to travel the world," Ash questioned, his heart beating rather fast.

"Pika chu pi," Pikachu said, also surprised.

"Like, yeah," Daisy answered, "Last we, like, heard - she was in Veilstone City for the day and was headed to, like, Kalos."

Ash couldn't believe his ears. Misty...his Misty...was coming here? Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all heard this too. While Bonnie was excited, Serena saw her chance. Clemont sighed, knowing that the drama was coming soon. While he was looking forward to meeting one of the Waterflower sisters, he just wished that there would be no drama. Sadly, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Ash and his friends were at the port. They saw the boat coming.<p>

Ash stated, happily, "She's here!"

"Pika chu pi," Pikachu said, smiling.

Bonnie giggled as Clemont whispered, "Now Bonnie, please, don't embarrass Ash, okay?"

Bonnie whispered, "Relax, big bro. I don't need to find a wife for Ash. He found her on his own!"

Clemont blushed at this as he knew from this that Ash was interested in Misty rather than Serena. On the one hand, he was relieved. And on the other..

"Ash!" A voice yelled, breaking Clemont out of his thoughts.

Clemont looked as he saw a red haired beauty running towards the raven haired trainer - with a brown haired girl behind her. As Ash and Misty caught up, Misty introduced them to Ranee. Ranee waved as Serena went over to Misty, now knowing what she had to do.

Serena asked, "So, you are Misty?"

Misty answered, looking at her, "Yes?"

Serena stated, "I would like to have a battle with you to determine who Ash's girlfriend will be!"

Ash perked up at this and blurted out, "Wait, what?!"

Ranee sweat dropped as she stated, "Well, this Kalos journey just got interesting..."

Bonnie whispered to Clemont, "And you were worried about ME embarrassing Ash?"

Clemont, sighed, annoyed. This was going to be a rather interesting battle...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Rather interesting indeed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Ranee stood in the middle of the battlefield as the referee. Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, and Pikachu were watching from the sidelines.

The brown haired trainer stated, "This one on one battle between Misty and Serena will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon a piece and the battle will be over when either side cannot continue. Now, begin!"

Serena threw her poke ball and said, "Fennekin, let's go!"

With a flash a light, the fire type appeared.

"Fen," said Fennekin.

Misty threw a poke ball and said, "Finneon, let's go!"

With a flash of light (and in a pond near by), a Finneon appeared.

"Finn," said the Water type.

Ash breathed, "When did Misty get a Finneon?!"

"Pika," Pikachu added, awed.

Serena pulled out her poke dex which chirped, _"Finneon, the Wing Fish Pokemon. The line running down its side can store sunlight. It shines vividly at night. After long exposure to sunlight, the patterns on its tail fins shine vividly when darkness arrives."_

Clemont breathed, "Serena is in trouble. Finneon has the type advantage."

Serena stated, "That won't stop me! Fennekin, use Scratch!"

Fennekin ran towards the the pond where Finneon was.

Misty countered, "Finneon, underwater and then use Water Gun!"

Finneon obeyed as it went underwater. Since Fennekin couldn't get any closer towards the water, it stop just shy of the shore. Finneon popped out of the water and fired Water Gun at Fennekin.

Serena yelled, "Dodge it!" Fennekin ran away from the Water Gun as fast as it could. And since Finneon couldn't come on shore, Fennekin was safe. She added, "Now, use Ember!"

Fennekin opened its mouth and fired the small fire stream straight at the Water type.

Misty commanded, "Finneon, Aqua Ring!" Finneon protected itself with the water from the pond, making a protection shield. Serena growled. She wished there was more that Fennekin could do. Fennekin only knew two attacks. She would need to do something...but what? She added, "Aqua Tail!"

Serena gasped as Finneon's tail started to glow blue of water and fired it straight at Fennekin. Serena didn't have a chance to counter. Finneon's Aqua Tail had hit Fennekin pretty hard, knocking out the Fire type.

Ranee stated, "Fennekin is unable to battle! Finneon wins! The victor of this match is Misty!"

Misty cheered, "We did it!"

"Finneon," said the Water type, really excited.

Serena felt bad as she recalled Fennekin, trying her hardest not to cry. Ash went over to her, leaving Pikachu with Bonnie and Dedenne. Misty felt her jealousy flaring.

Ash bent down to Serena and asked, "Serena...what were you trying to prove?"

Serena sniffled, "That I like you, Ash Ketchum. More than just a friend..."

Ash helped her to her feet, bringing her over to Misty. Misty couldn't help but wonder what Ash was doing.

Ash stated, "Serena Grace, even though I knew you first, I did not love you first. The truth of the matter is, I was just trying to be kind when we met that day at camp. Nothing more and nothing less."

Serena looked sad at this and replied, "I see..."

Ash hugged her gently as he responded, "I'm sorry for never telling you. But I wasn't really telling anyone until I told her."

Serena asked, "Who her?"

Ash smiled as he kissed Misty, surprising the Cerulean City gym leader. Misty blushed as she returned it. Bonnie giggled at the sight, happy for Ash. Clemont looked at Serena. She actually smiled at the sweet sight, although she was disappointed. Clemont went over to her and hugged her gently, making both of them blushed.

* * *

><p>On another boat, Trina and Dustin were headed towards Kalos.<p>

Dustin asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Trina answered, "Well, Iris and Cilan can't help us. And we both know who can."

Dustin questioned, "But how are we gonna get Ash Ketchum to listen to two teens he's never met before?"

Trina stated, "I'm not sure but we'll figure it out..."

Dustin was about to say something when they saw a plane overhead, headed in the direction of Kalos. Unlike most planes, this one was black and long.

He asked, "What was that?"

Trina answered, "Bet you any money that was Team Rocket."

Dustin stated, "Well, shoot them down with your aura!"

Trina nodded as she started to concentrate, making an aura sphere in her hand. She threw it up to the sky but it never hit the plane. Trina groaned in annoyance.

She hissed, "I can't believe I missed!"

Dustin questioned, "How could you miss?!"

Trina answered, "No idea..."

Dustin stated, "Well, let's hope we get to Kalos before our future starts to come true."

Trina nodded in agreement. She just hoped that they would get there in time, just like her brother.

* * *

><p>Misty was still in shock. Ash Ketchum...loved her? She couldn't believe her good fortune. Ranee smiled at this development as she sadly looked at her locket. If only... Suddenly, an arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu and Dedenne.<p>

"Pika pi!"

"Dede!"

Bonnie cried out, "Dedenne!"

Ash turned and yelled, "Pikachu!"

Ranee asked, "Hey, where did that come from?!"

That's when she was answered with this motto:

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Everyone shouted out (but Ranee), "Team Rocket!"

Ranee asked, "Who?!"

Clemont answered, "They are a bunch of thieves that steal people's Pokemon."

Jessie stated, "And now we'll be going!"

Ash replied, "Not with us on the case!"

Misty added, "You are right!"

Even though it was a typical day for our heroes, it was about to become NOT so typical...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: You got that right! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

It was Trina's 10th birthday. She was really excited to be leaving home to start her Pokemon journey. Her brother had been annoying her all day.

"You are just jealous that I get leave first," Trina teased.

Dustin got red in the face from embarrassment as he replied, "Am not!"

Trina teased, "Are too! Your cheeks are puffy!"

"Doesn't mean I'm jealous," Dustin protested.

"Alright, you two," said a woman standing behind them. "There will be no arguing later on today for your parents sake. Do you understand?"

Trina and Dustin said, in unison, "Yes Auntie."

"Good," Trina and Dustin's aunt stated. She paused and looked at Trina. She added, "Oh how you remind me so much of your father back when we were kids..."

Trina smiled at this, beaming of pride as she asked, "You think Daddy would be proud of me, Auntie Serena?"

The woman standing before her was an older Serena. She had short honey brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink top, a red skirt, black leggings, and black shoes.

Serena smiled as she answered, "But of course! Your father is proud of you both."

Dustin perked up at this and questioned, "Even me?"

Serena giggled as she stated, "Of course, Dustin. Of course."

Dustin cheered happily as a man and woman entered the house, holding hands. Trina and Dustin smiled as they ran over to their parents and hugged them tight. Their parents returned it as Serena smiled happily for the sweet family.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Lily Jones smiled at her three children. She never felt so blessed in all her life to have three beautiful children. The first child was a girl, one with a darker brown hair than what she had. Other than that, she looked a lot like Lily - especially with her green eyes. Her name was Erika and she was 7 years old. The second child was a boy, he had messy red-brown hair, and green eyes. His name Michael and he was 5 years old. And finally, there was the baby off the family. She had light blue hair and green eyes. Her name was Jovi and she was going to be 1 year old soon. Finally, their father returned._

_Erika and Michael both gushed, "Daddy!"_

_With that, she hugged her father tightly as Michael did the same - a bit more excited than his sister. Their father had snow white hair, dark sandy eyes, and a rough and tumble look. Lily smiled at the sight._

_She said, "Welcome home, Travis."_

_Travis replied, "Thank you, Lily."_

_And the rest of the night was all about family. While all of the three kids were sound asleep, Travis and Lily were wide awake in their bed. They had a big secret. Travis' real name was Wes as Lily's real name was Rui. They had come to Kanto to have a fresh start in their lives after the events of Orre. Eight years had passed since then. Wes and Rui were worried that Cipher would kill them both for ruining the Shadow Pokémon plan. Taking Wes' last name of Jones, the two had married as Travis and Lily. One year later, they had Erika, even though they were not planning on having kids._

_Once they learned that the trait of being able to see Shadow Pokémon could not be passed on, the two continued to live their married life. Eventually, they had Michael and then Jovi. Wes kissed Rui's forehead, a bit worried. Rui noticed this and looked up at him._

_Rui asked, "Wes, what's wrong?"_

_Wes answered, "Everything, Rui. Cipher isn't gone and they are planning something huge to revive the Shadow Pokémon."_

_Rui stated, "Oh, how awful..."_

_Wes replied, "I want to tell David or Andrew what's going on but Cipher is onto me. Rui, I don't want to do anything that you might hate but you need to take Michael and Jovi to Orre."_

_Rui questioned, worried about her oldest, "What about Erika?"_

_Wes answered, "She's got three years before she can go out on her journey. We can pretend to separate in front of the kids. You can take Michael and Jovi to Orre. They'll like it their and Michael reminds me so much of me."_

_Rui was in shock as she stated, tears in her eyes, "I don't know if I can do this. I do love you and I want to keep the kids save. But I want to keep all of the kids safe."_

_Wes replied, "I know and I agree. But Erika has friends here. She always wanted to start her journey in her home region. We can come up with something to tell them sooner or later but Michael is the one to carry on the legacy."_

_After much debate, Wes and Rui agreed on the terms that they would separate the kids. Even though it pained them, Wes went into hiding as he asked two of his old friends to watch over Erika. Andrew and Olivia agreed, taking in the seven year old girl. Erika was confused but being with her friends everyday, she soon forgot what happened, much to Wes' delight. Rui noticed that with Michael and it was like everything was undone. Or rather, they thought it was undone. Once Michael was 10 years old, he had gone out to take on the Shadow Pokémon. Evolving his Eevee into a Jolteon, Michael went all the way._

_Almost. When Michael got to Citadark Isle to take on Greenvil, the head of Cipher. He captured all of the Shadow Pokémon...all but one. XD001, Shadow Lugia, was the last Pokémon that Greenvil had. And the last Pokémon that Michael to battle with was none other Jolteon. And Jolteon was getting tired. Michael looked at Greenvil, making a fist. Jolteon's attacks had barely made any damage on Shadow Lugia. Michael grabbed the Master Ball that Professor Krane had given him. Greenvil noticed this and quickly did something that shook Orre to its core._

_He commanded, "Shadow Blast, XD001!"_

_Shadow Lugia opened its mouth and fired the powerful blast straight at Jolteon. Dropping the Master Ball, Michael ran towards Jolteon._

_Michael yelled, "NO!"_

_As soon as he yelled that, Michael's feet were running over to Jolteon and jumped in front of the Shadow Blast. While any Pokémon can take any attack (except an attack that they are weak to), shadow attacks were much more powerful and hurt regular Pokémon more. However, the shadow attacks can also hurt humans badly and this was defiantly the case tonight. When the flash of light was gone, Jolteon was a red color and Michael was gone. Greenvil thought, 'How odd, a Jolteon's shiny color is a very light green.' That's when he realized what happened. Jolteon actually started to cry that Michael...was dead._

_The Lightning Pokémon didn't even realize that it was now coated with Michael's own blood. Greenvil had to turn away from seeing the sight. Jolteon looked itself in a pool of water, wondering what was wrong and that's when it saw that it was indeed coated with Michael's own blood. The Lightning Pokémon barked like a dog does when it had been abused badly and ran as fast as it could away from Greenvil. As it ran, its paw prints that it left behind were even coated in blood. It wasn't until Cipher took over Orre that everyone learned that Michael was dead. Jovi couldn't believe it and that's when Lily told the truth._

_Professor Krane, the professor that was falling for Lily, was surprised. But none more than so than Jovi. She demanded to go back to Kanto and she did as she got to know Wes, who was in much shock that he was wrong about Michael. Erika, who was in Sinnoh at the time, was in shock too. Michael was dead and Jovi was home. Erika rushed back to Pallet Town as fast as her Staraptor could take her. She spent most of her training of the Sinnoh League in Kanto with Wes. Rui even came home. Jovi was beyond angry at both of them but Erika, being more mature, forgave them. Wes was surprised._

_Wes asked, "You forgive us? Just like that?"_

_Erika answered, "I always knew that there was a good reason you and mom pretended to separate. Looks like I was beyond right. Listen dad, you and mom did what was needed to protect us kids and yourselves since mom can see the aura of Shadow Pokémon. You just thought that Michael was the one to be the snagger since he was so much like you in the past."_

_Wes sighed as he looked at the picture of his only son and stated, "I really did too..."_

_Espeon and Umbreon, Wes' old battling Pokémon and the family protectors felt bad for their son (Jolteon). They had several other Eevee, one of which was under Erika's belt and fully evolved as an Espeon. Wes looked over at Jovi, who barely said a word since the whole thing, was petting one of the Eevee in the backyard._

_Erika advised, "Give her time. She'll come around."_

_Wes questioned, "Think so?"_

_Erika answered, "Know so. She'll carry on the Jones legacy and stop Cipher for good."_

_Wes stated, "That I do not know. She'll be too blind by Michael's murder to do so."_

_That's when Erika mind up her mind. She went into the house and changed. She was 15 at the time and Michael was only 13 when he was killed. '13,' she thought, 'he was SO young. I just hope I know what I'm doing.' That's when she put on a green blouse with quarter inch sleeves and sky blue sparkles on it, a short brown jean skirt, black nylons, white shoes, and a sky blue headband and on it was a green poke ball pattern. __Erika then went outside, capturing Wes' attention. She took her backpack and then the Snag Machine that was next to it. When Wes gave her questioning look, she looked at her father._

_She replied, "I agree that Jovi would be too blind to carry on the tradition. I have to be the one."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the future, Erika Jones looked at those events with a sigh. Her victory over Cipher was hollow, she thought. After all, she lost her friends and the man she loved the most to Team Rocket. She just hoped that Trina and Dustin got help before it was too late...<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for not updating in awhile but hope you enjoy anyhow. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Ash looked at the two teens that approached him and his friends. He couldn't help but feel an aura in the girl. But why did he feel...connected to her? He couldn't shake this feeling that he knew both of them somehow...

Ranee broke Ash out of his thoughts as she asked, "Who are you two?"

Trina smiled at her as she answered, "My name is Trina and this is my younger brother, Dustin."

Dustin crossed his arms in front of his chest as he questioned, "Why do you always introduce me like that?"

Trina narrowed her eyes and explained, "Cause you are..."

Dustin stated, pouting, "Doesn't mean that you have to point it out every time..."

Trina giggled as everyone introduced themselves to the two siblings.

Ash asked, "So where are you two from?"

"Pika," Pikachu said.

Trina flinched. While she and Dustin were from Cerulean City in the future, she knew that Ash (and Misty) would think that something was up.

She quickly lied, "We are from Virdian City. Come to think of it, wasn't that Team Rocket we saw as we came up?"

Ash stated, "As a matter of fact, it was."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, nodding.

Trina questioned, "How did that all start?"

Ash smiled as he went down memory lane.

* * *

><p>-Flashback:<em> 'Pokemon Emergency'<em>-

_At that moment, the girl enters the Pokémon Center with her destroyed bike, angry that Ash's Pikachu destroyed it. Ash explains that Pikachu was injured badly, and she forgets about the bike, instead inquiring after Pikachu's recovery. Just as Nurse Joy brings Pikachu in, an alarm goes off, warning of the approach of Team Rocket's balloon. Team Rocket launches an attack on the Pokémon Center, intent on stealing the Pokémon inside. Their Poké Balls smash through the glass roof, releasing an Ekans and a Koffing. Koffing floods the room with smoke, under the cover of which Jessie and James enter the Pokémon Center and begin to recite their motto._

_Nurse Joy begins transferring Pokémon to the safety of the Pewter City Pokémon Center to protect them from Team Rocket's clutches. Meanwhile, Ash and the girl attempt to fight off Team Rocket, and she finally introduces herself as Misty. At Misty's urging, Ash releases a Pidgey and a Rattata from Poké Balls that have been knocked to the floor, but they are easily defeated by Jessie's Ekans. Misty sends out a Goldeen, but it flops around uselessly due to the lack of water. Ash flees, pushing Pikachu's stretcher, but the stretcher bumps into Misty's bike, which wakes Pikachu up._

_As Ekans and Koffing approach them, the other Pikachu surround his Pikachu, healing it as well as zapping Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Powered by Ash riding quickly on Misty's burnt bicycle, Ash's Pikachu hits Team Rocket with a powerful Thunder Shock. As Team Rocket takes the electricity, Koffing expels a large amount of poisonous gas in pain. The gas reacts to the electricity, and the result is a colossal explosion that destroys much of the Pokémon Center. Officer Jenny arrives too late to do anything except watch the explosion._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Ash finished, "...and ever since that day, Team Rocket has been after Pikachu."<p>

Misty added, jokingly, "Not like there's any other Pikachu out there."

Pikachu tried not to laugh as Trina looked concerned. Dustin also looked concerned as Ranee picked up on this.

Clemont picked up on this too as he asked, "What's the matter?"

Trina answered, "Long story."

Serena stated, "We have time."

Dustin whispered, "You do. We don't..."

Bonnie heard this as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Dedenne," Dedenne said, peeking out of her purse.

Dustin stated, "We might as well tell them, Trina."

Trina sighed sadly as she replied, "We might as well."

Ranee questioned, "Tell us what though?"

Trina answered, "You see, Dustin and I are from the future...where Team Rocket rules."

Everyone gasped in horror. Team Rocket? Ruling? That was an awful thought. While Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy were all pushovers; the rest of Team Rocket were not.

Ash asked, "How in Arceus' name did that happened?!"

Dustin answered, "Well, it all started one day after our father was going for another championship, in honor of our grandfather."

* * *

><p><em>Future<em>

A MC boomed, "Ladies and gentleman, we welcome you all to the Indigo League championship! We have quite the match for you today. First we have Ash Ketchum - the champion from all the regions! And his opponent is the coordinator and trainer master, Ranee Katina!"

Ash's hair was grown out a bit, he still had the z shaped freckles on his face, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a black undershirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, a green backpack, and a red baseball cap. Ranee had her hair rather short, green eyes, wearing her silver locket (though it looked quite rusted), a purple dress with a white coat, a white and purple backpack, and purple and white shoes.

Meanwhile, in Cerulean, Misty was at home with Trina and Dustin, watching the battle.

"Go get her, daddy," Trina yelled.

"Yeah, you got this," Dustin added.

Misty giggled at her children's antics. But then again, they were a lot like her and Ash back in the day.

"Go get them, Ash," Misty said, softly.

Back at the Indigo Plateau, Ash looked at Ranee with a smile.

Ash stated, "I've been looking forward to this match a long time, Ranee."

Ranee replied, "Same here."

The referee told them, "This battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town versus Ranee Katina of Veilstone City is now about to begin! Each trainer will use 6 Pokémon a piece and the battle will be over when either side's Pokémon can no longer continue. Let the battle begin!"

Ranee got a poke ball ready and threw it. Within a flash of light, her Snover appeared. Ash thought, _'She's going with an ice type. What could she be up to?'_ He got a poke ball ready and threw it. Within a flash of light, his Sceptile appeared.

He went to Sceptile and told it, "Be careful, Sceptile."

"Sceptile," said Sceptile.

"Snover," said Snover, ready to fight.

Ash commanded, "Bullet Seed!"

Sceptile nodded and the Bullet Seed came straight at Snover.

Ranee yelled, "Dodge it!" Snover did as it was told and Ranee ducked the Bullet Seed. Ash perked up and thought, _'Now I know what she wanted! She wanted a Dimensional Scream!'_ Ranee got back up and smirked. She commanded, "Snover, Ice Beam right at Sceptile's chest!"

Snover did as it was told and not only did it cause damage, it froze Sceptile a bit as well!

Ash yelled, "Sceptile!"

Sceptile struggled to get freed but Ranee commanded, "Icy Wind!"

Snover got in at close range and fired. It froze Sceptile solid and it was down for the count.

The referee called, "Sceptile is unable to battle! Snover wins!"

Ranee and Snover celebrated as Snover started to glow a bright white light. As Ash recalled Sceptile, he had saw Snover was gone and in its place was Abomasnow.

The MC yelled, _"Well, this an interesting turn of events as Snover has evolved into Abomasnow!"_

Ranee got out her purple Pokédex and looked up her newly evolved Pokémon.

Her Pokédex chirped, _"Abomasnow, the frosted tree Pokémon. It lives a quiet life on mountains that are covered with snow. It hides itself by whipping up blizzards." _

Ranee smiled at Abomasnow and said, "That's awesome! You evolved into Abomasnow!" Abomasnow smiled. Ash smiled too. This gave him a chance to give Ranee a shock. She turned to Ash and asked, "So, Ash. Which fire type are you going to use?"

Ash smirked and answered, "You'll see."

Ash threw his poke ball and out popped...Charizard! Ranee perked up as she studied Charizard. That's when she knew. Her Abomasnow was no match against a Charizard.

The referee called, "Begin!"

At that moment, Ranee recalled her Pokémon. Ash perked up as he wondered which Pokémon she could switch Abomasnow for. She got the next poke ball ready and clutched it pretty tight.

She whispered, "I'm counting on you my old friend. Bring us victory." With that, she added, "Infernape, let's go!"

She threw her poke ball and her starter Pokémon appeared. '_Infernape was Ranee's first Pokémon. No doubt that is going to be an awesome battle,'_ Ash thought.

He turned to his dragon and asked, "You ready?"

Charizard roared, telling Ash that it was ready.

Ash commanded, "Dragon Rage!"

With that, Dragon Rage headed straight for Infernape.

Ranee commanded, "Fire Blast!"

The two attacks hit each other head on, creating an explosion. However, no one was ready for what was going to happen after the smoke cleared...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: A reference to Sinnoh League Chronicles and the very first season of Pokémon. A good day to be snowed in, don't you think? Now we know...Trina and Dustin are Ash and Misty's future kids! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, in the peaceful past of long ago, Sammy was headed back towards his home in Pallet Town. He was really interested in Pokemon now, wanting to be a researcher with each sketch that he drew. While he never forgot Ash, Misty, and Brock; he knew that it would be a VERY long time before he saw them again. Whole he didn't have nothing like Team Rocket in his current time, he knew that one day that they would come to be. By how? And why? Why would anyone want to use Pokemon to take over the world? It just wasn't right. Pokemon were their friends and battle partners. The more he thought about it, the more he got upset.

But what was he supposed to do? What could he do? He was only in the past and the technology was so limited. _'Well, I could start time travel research,'_ he thought. But where was he going to start? He didn't know. While Celebi was a good idea, there was also the possibility of Dialga as well, who was a Sinnoh Pokemon. Making up his mind, he decided to head home for awhile. After all, the mysteries of the world weren't gonna be solved on an empty stomach.

* * *

><p>In the not so peaceful past, Silver was an interesting sort. He was rather shy unlike the rest of the Pallet Town kids. Silver peeked out of the window and saw that Gary was walking by. The red headed boy rolled his eyes. There was ONE kid that he didn't want to get to know. Silver had short red hair, silver eyes, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. He wasn't a typical playful nine year old, quite the opposite. He was rather closed in and quiet. Anyways, there was one person that Silver really wanted to know much better. And that person was Erika Jones, who was still right behind Gary. Silver blushed as he went outside.<p>

Erika stated, "You know, you didn't have to be so rude back there to Ash, you know."

Gary rolled his eyes and said nothing. Erika was the next to roll her eyes, getting really annoyed with him at the moment. That's when she saw Silver.

"Hey, aren't you Silver," Erika asked, trying to be friendly. Silver nodded shyly as he gave her a wild flower. Erika smiled as she took it.

She teased to Gary, "See, he can be nice, why can't you be?"

"Very funny, Erika," Gary replied, once again rolling his eyes.

Silver was looking down at his shoes, still being rather shy.

Erika noticed this as she asked, "Something wrong?"

Silver didn't answer but pressed his lips up against Erika's, his face red with a blush. Gary instantly got jealous as he parted them, as seeing that Erika was too stunned to move.

"He kissed me," she yelped, not wanting her first kiss to be stolen like that.

Silver was still blushing, unashamed of his recent job. Gary made a fist and even though he was only nine, he was going to defend Erika's honor. Gary stepped in front of Erika, making her blush.

Gary stated, "Listen and listen only once, you son of a bitch. You kiss or come near her again, you are going to regret meeting me, Gary Oak."

Erika, by this time, was really blushing and was frozen there. She couldn't believe that Gary was defending her like that...nor using grownup words to talk to a simple nine year old. Erika was rather impressed as Silver started to cry, pushing Gary down to the ground. Gary landed softly and was unhurt. Silver grabbed Erika's wrist and started to pull her to his house.

"Gary," Erika shouted.

Gary bolted to his feet as he grabbed Erika and brought her to his body. Erika blushed and upon seeing the two as they were, Silver went back into his house - crying and heartbroken. Erika looked up at Gary, who was still holding her. Ever since her older brother died in the Orre region when she was seven, she had actually shut off everyone and didn't fully return to her friends until three weeks after the event. Gary and Ash were always there for her but more Gary than Ash - since Gary lived right next door to Erika and her folks.

Gary looked down at her and asked, "You okay?"

"Guess so but that jerk took my first kiss," Erika answered, pouting.

"That didn't count," Gary stated, bringing her face closer to his.

For that moment, Gary didn't care and neither did Erika as the two of them slightly kissed. But heard they heard a screech. Gary and Erika broke out of their kiss, hearing the sound. Delia and Ash heard it too as did Professor Oak, Daisy-Mae, Erika's parents, Silver, and his mom.

Ash looked at his mom and asked, "Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie," Delia answered.

Which was true, she didn't know what the sound was. It sounded like a high pitch shriek. Like a large bird was flying over head... Anyways, Ash looked at his mom.

He asked, "Do you think dad will be okay take down Team Rocket?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Delia answered.

Ash smiled back as he hugged her tightly. Delia returned it, smiling. Back with Erika and Gary, they looked puzzled.

"What was that, Gary," Erika asked.

Gary shrugged and answered, "I have no idea, Erika. Gramps would know more than I would...maybe Daisy-Mae."

Erika nodded as she started to blush.

"Gar," she asked, getting closer to him, "What was that kiss all about?"

Gary was the one to blush now, cursing Mew that she would just let it drop. Apparently, she didn't.

Gary sighed as he stated, "Not now, Erika. Not now."

With that, Gary walked off, leaving Erika standing there all confused. But that didn't make her stop crushing on Gary. She then walked home. With Silver, he was still looking at the scene between Gary and Erika. When both of them walked off, Silver was getting hot under the collar. He knew what he had to do. He had to prove himself, he had to defeat Professor Oak's grandson, and most importantly - he had to get and earn the heart of his crush.

"And that's what I shall do," Silver vowed. He decided to choose Charmander as he starter and then get in contact with his father. Silver went over to his mom and asked, "Mom, where does dad live again?"

"Why do you need to see him for," Silver's mother - Angie - questioned. The red headed boy took a breath.

Silver answered, "I just want to talk to him."

Angie was still skeptical but knew that once Silver had his mind on something, there was no talking him out of it. Angie sighed.

She answered, "Viridian City, in the gym there. He's the gym leader there."

The red headed boy figured that but what he didn't know was the truth. Angie knew that Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket, the evil organization that stole Pokémon and wanted to take over the world. And she knew that they were up to something but she couldn't say anything for if she did, people would find out the truth about her and her only son, Silver.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for all of the flashbacks guys but I am trying to play catch up on this story. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Bonnie, Clemont, Ranee, Trina, and Dustin had gone to the Pokemon Center, talking. They were trying to figure out how to help the two teens to get their future erased.

Ranee asked, "But if that happens, won't you two disappear forever?"

Trina answered, "Yes but we know that. And we are ready for that."

Dustin added, "Cause we know if we disappear, our future will be long gone and that means everything to us."

Ash questioned, "So what happened at that tournament that Ranee and I were at?"

Trina stated, "The beginning of the end..."

* * *

><p>In the future, the smoke finally cleared and in between the two Pokemon was another. It was a Mega Manectric.<p>

Ash breathed, "A Mega Evolved Pokemon?"

Ranee questioned, "What is going on here?"

Before the two of them could react, the Mega Manectric knocked out the two Pokemon and went straight towards Ranee.

Ash yelled, "Ranee, run!"

Ranee replied, "Don't need to tell me twice!"

With that, she started to run with the Mega Manectric right behind her. Ash was about to follow but a Mega Metagross was right behind him, looking quite mean and nasty.

* * *

><p>Back in Cerulean, Trina and Dustin were watching the horror unfold. They couldn't believe that this was happening. They knew who was behind it all too.<p>

Misty commented, "Bet you Team Rocket is behind this."

Trina stated, "Sounds just like them."

Dustin asked, "Mom, what do we do?"

Misty answered, "We have to get your friends and get you two to safety."

Trina questioned, "But why?"

Dustin added, "Yeah, I thought you said that they were pushovers!"

Misty stated, "That was only Jessie and James. And they have gone good with Meowth."

While she was explaining, she called Brock and Pike Queen Lucy, who were settled down in Pewter City together.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Cynthia's Garchomp had just used Brick Break on Pikachu and Pikachu had just used Iron Tail on Garchomp. Pikachu looks very hurt and tired. Garchomp also looked hurt and tired. Pikachu went down, knocked out._

_The referee raised his flag and stated, "Pikachu is unable to battle! Garchomp wins! The victor of this match is Cynthia!"_

_The announcer boomed, "And there you have it! Cynthia keeps her title!"_

_About five weeks later, Ash and Misty were on the phone with Brock while at Ash's mom's house._

_Brock commented, "Ash did pretty well against Cynthia for his first challenge."_

_Misty nodded in agreement as she stated, "Yeah, it was a good match. Losing 6-5 is a pretty impressive battle."_

_Brock replied, "Well, I'm just glad that he didn't take it too hard like he did when he lost to Ritchie."_

_Ash comes downstairs, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked and saw Misty on the videophone with Brock._

_He waved and asked, "Hey, Brock! How's the life of being a doctor treating you?"_

_Brock smiled at his brother of sorts and answered, "It's been treating me great. How is your mom?"_

_Ash stated, "She actually got a school reunion invite so she left me and Misty here."_

_Brock raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "Alone? That doesn't sound like your mom."_

_Misty pointed towards the hall where they saw Mr. Mime sweeping up._

_She pointed out, "Who said we were alone?"_

_Brock sweat dropped and replied, "Ah, I see."_

_Ash smiled as he placed a hand on Misty's shoulder and responded, "I hope you don't mind, Brock but Misty and I have lunch plans."_

_Misty raised an eyebrow as she asked, "We do?" Ash nodded as he hung up on Brock, taking Misty to a lake. Pikachu stayed at the house with Mr. Mime. She yelled, "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, where on earth are you taking me?"_

_Ash smiled as he answered, "Just relax and look."_

_Misty perked up and saw the sight. In front of them was a beautiful lake, a waterfall, trees, flowers, and Pokémon all over the place. __Misty was speechless as she didn't know what to say at first._

_She eventually stated, after a long pause of silence, "Oh, Ash. It's beautiful."_

_Ash smiled at her, bringing out a basket._

_He added, "And things have just begun, Misty."_

_Misty blushed a little bit as she asked, "You planned this, didn't you?"_

_Ash smiled at her and answered, "In more ways than one. Sit down."_

_Misty sat down and they ate their lunch. A few hours later, they are swimming in the lake._

_Misty questioned, "Why does this place seem so familiar to me?"_

_Ash smirked as he asked, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" To this, Misty shook her head. He added, "Well then, allow me to refresh your memory. This is where you met a certain dumb headed rookie trainer and saved his life, this is where you're life changed forever, and..." At that moment, he got out a red velvet box and in the box is a sapphire ring. He finished, "This is where you say 'yes'."_

_Misty has tears in her eyes as she gushed, "Oh, Ash. Yes!"_

_Ash smiled as he put the ring on her ring finger and they kiss._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait." Misty demanded as Trina and Dustin looked at her.<p>

"What is it?" Trina asked, looking worried.

"How do you two know all of this between me and Ash anyhow?" She questioned, her face as red as a tomato.

Dustin and Trina exchanged looks as they nodded. They had been caught and they had to confess.

Trina answered, "Dustin and I...we are...your future kids..."

Ash couldn't help but blush and neither could Misty. The silence was evident.

Ranee finally stated, "Well, that could've gone better..."

Bonnie added, "At least I don't have to worry about Ash finding a wife!"

Serena sweat dropped at that as Clemont sighed, embarrassed. It was going to be a long and interesting mission.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: At least they did finally get together! And Brock isn't forever alone! Things are getting interesting! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Ash and Misty were in shock. Trina and Dustin...were their future children? How was this...? While they knew time travel from the past was possible, they were still in shock about time travel from the future. But that's when Ash remembered something.

* * *

><p>-Flashback: <em>'Me, Myself, and Time'<em>-

_Ash, May, Brock and Max are making their way through a forest covered with fog, in the Kiri Kiri Mountains. The fog is so thick that Ash gets separated from the group. Calling out for them Ash grows desperate and starts running aimlessly. He's running so fast that he can't stop, and the thrust of the run launches him down a steep hill. He and Pikachu hear a song far away. They begin to walk towards the source. Through the fog they make out what appears to be a woman in a burgundy robe with glasses, she's the one chanting the song._

_Listen  
>Listen to what I sing<br>Pass  
>Pass on through<br>As you travel Baltoy's path  
>Go on ahead<br>Will you ever make it back  
>Though you maybe afraid<br>To pass on through  
>Pass<br>Pass you must  
>Baltoy's path waits for you<br>Pass  
>Pass on through<br>On Baltoy's path_

_Brock, May and Max have gotten to where the fog has cleared up and they just realize that Ash wasn't with them. Ash still trapped in the fog encounters a Baltoy spinning around. It is headed for the precipice. Ash tells Pikachu to use a Quick Attack to try to stop it. At that moment a little girl named Calista appears and gets angry at Ash for attacking her Baltoy. Ash then explains to her that he saved it from going off the cliff, so she apologizes and thanks him instead. Then, they introduce each other. Meanwhile Team Rocket have been trying to find their way out of the fog too. Jessie mentions that she had seen a flash from an Electric attack and signals them to the place._

_Calista tells Ash that she has been looking for ancient artifacts, and shows Ash a book that tells of the whereabouts of the artifacts. She also tells him of her dream to become an archaeologist. Calista says that her parents don't want her to be an archaeologist, they want her to be a doctor just like them. She receives a phone call from a strange woman that tells her to come to the Curi Curi mountain ruins with her Baltoy, the strange woman also tells her that all of the articles in the book are true. Calista points out a song that she says holds the secret to entering the ruins._

_Ash recognizes the song and goes back to the spot where he had heard it. Team Rocket, plotting another sinister plan, come across the lady, and challenge her to a battle. Halfway through the battle, Ash and Calista appear, interrupting their battle. After they have taken care of Team Rocket. The lady guides them through a cave-like hole inside a tree. When abruptly, the floor that they are standing on opens and they begin their rapid fall, landing on a soft green pillow. They arrive and see drawings on the wall from the Baltoy civilization. _

_Beside the drawings they see a pile of rocks, the lady tells them that there had been an earthquake and had knocked part of the wall down, trapping within it, the lady's Baltoy. Calista tells Baltoy to use Confusion on the rocks and liberates the other Baltoy. Calista informs the lady that in her book it said that nobody had discovered the ruins yet. The lady takes out the same book, but it has a much more worn out appearance. She tells Calista that the book was the one that convinced her that all of the ancient artifacts really existed. She also tells her that her parents didn't want her to become an archaeologist. Calista tells her she has exactly the same problem._

_The strange lady tells Calista to use Baltoy's Rapid Spin in the middle of the wheel of drawings when suddenly Team Rocket barges in unannounced with a steel driller. Meowth makes the mistake of bragging how nothing can defeat steel. Ash realizes that Pikachu's Thunderbolt works and uses it. Calista then uses her Baltoy's Rapid Spin and they bring Team Rocket's machine down. __The ritual continues where it left off and Baltoy is shrouded in light. That is when the strange lady walks and enters the light and confesses to them that she is Calista, but of the future._

_ She tells them that the most valuable treasure that the Baltoy civilization gave the world was time. She explains that the reason for coming was to encourage Calista to never give up her dream and continue her research. Calista from the future tells her that you only have one life, one chance to change the future. With those words, she vanishes. Ash meets up with the others, eager to get to the next Gym, now understanding what a precious gift time is._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>"Time travel from the future is possible, Mist," Ash finally spoke.<p>

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

Misty looked at him in shock as she breathed, "It is?"

Ash answered, "Yeah, believe me. It is."

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed.

Trina blinked a few times. She never expected their father to believe them. Then again, she wasn't expecting that her and Dustin would reveal themselves to their future parents (especially if they weren't together yet).

Ranee decided to break the ice as she questioned, "So now they we are all caught up, perhaps we should focus on defeating Team Rocket, yes?"

Clemont stated, "Ranee is right, Ash. We have to stop this before it starts."

Bonnie asked, "But how?"

"Dedenne," Dedenne said.

Dustin answered, "Well that's simple, we defeat and beat up Team Rocket."

Trina stated, "We're not gonna beat anyone up, Dustin."

Dustin hissed, "And you have a better suggestion?!"

Ash stated, "Alright, that's enough you two."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

Ranee whispered to Misty, "He already sounds like a dad."

Misty only blushed.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hope you guys all enjoy. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Ranee, Serena, Trina, and Dustin had just defeated Team Rocket. Though the battle was a long and dragged out fight, the results were still golden. Though everyone still had questions for the future son and daughter of Ash and Misty, they knew it was best not to ask. For they, themselves, could find out the answers in time.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry if the ending was so short, I actually hadn't been back to this fanfiction for awhile and I felt like to end it here. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
